Fleur de Lune
by Ferra Rii
Summary: For Ryuna Ohime's 13 Days Challenge―Di balik ribuan suara akan riuh rendah perwujudan kegembiraan, adalah suatu selubung yang terbaik untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan dan tragedi. Carnival!AU/AmeIta/Kinda sappy


.

Late Autumn 1951  
New York  
United States of America

Denting-denting bel para pedagang kaki lima yang berpadu dengan riuh rendah pejalan kaki yang berada di sepanjang jalan luas tersebut mengisi keramaian dari kota penuh kesenjangan bernama New York. Akan banyaknya para manusia lelaki dengan kemeja lengan panjang tanggung disertai dengan celana hitam panjang. Sesekali dari kejauhan terlihat gemerlap akan indahnya cahaya lampu―baik yang agak kekuningan atau pun yang putih cerah―yang membuat anak dengan surai keemasan itu terkagum-kagum.

Ia meremat syal abu-abunya, sedikit bergetar dengan dingin yang kian menusuk ke dadanya. Tambahan angin kencang yang menyeruak juga semakin memperparah keadaan. Sesaat anak itu berpikir, apakah mereka yang berada di sekitarnya tidak kedinginan? Walau demikian, riuh rendah akan kegembiraan dari anak-anak sepantarannya dan juga betapa hangat nampaknya dari sepasangan yang berjalan-jalan dan bertukar kata cinta itu, membuat diri Alfred F. Jones segera lupa akan dingin yang mencekat.

Hari memang dingin, dan tangan mungil yang diremat dengan hangat oleh ibunya yang berkacamata bundar, menyembunyikan iris ungu yang amat menandakan kehangatan dan kasih untuk anak yang sama sekali tidak lahir dari rahimnya tersebut. Sang ayah yang awalnya merangkul istrinya itu, membopong anaknya tersebut. Surai putih pucat yang nampak kontras dengan tuksedo yang dikenakannya, membuat sosok ayah yang tengah membeli seutas balon helium nampak antik dengan mata merah pekat itu pun kini tersenyum seiring dengan mengembangnya tawa bahagia dari anak itu.

"Heheh, Al, coba kau lihat pasar malam ini. _Awesome_ sekali, kan?"

Anak yang dipanggil Alfred itu tertawa lepas, sembari menerima balon helium tersebut dari sang ayah. Ia mengerti bahwa ia dipungut oleh sebuah keluarga yang kaya, dan setiap kali ia akan merasakan kesepian. Maka hari ini, ketika ayah dan ibu angkatnya sempat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, adalah kesempatan yang amat dinanti oleh Alfred. Mata biru itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan dari pemiliknya sebelum ia menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Papa, turunkan aku." ia meronta kepada sang ayah yang semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu tengah berbicara dengan ibunya. "Aku mau keliling sekitar sini sendirian."

"Eh? Al, bahaya loh, kalau kamu jalan-jalan sendi―"

"Sudahlah, Maddy. Al 'kan sudah cukup _awesome_ untuk berjalan sendiri." tawa aneh khas sang ayah yang meyakinkan sosok ibu bernama lengkap Madelline Beilschmidt-Williams tersebut. "Kalau begitu nak, kami akan pergi ke toko di seberang sana. Nanti tunggulah di bawah _lamp post_ ini, _ja_?"

Alfred mengangguk. Masih dengan senyum polos itu, tangan-tangan kecilnya mengikatkan tali dari balon helium itu pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Setelah yakin ayah-ibunya berada di seberang sana, ia menghampiri seorang yang terduduk lemas pada salah satu gang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Wajahnya nampak pucat, dan benar-benar merasakan kedinginan. Tak heran, angin sudah mulai kencang dan mana mungkin tubuh ringkih pemuda ini akan tahan pada dingin yang menusuk kalau pakaian layak saja tidak punya?

"Halo~"

Masih dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa, Alfred menyalami sang lelaki yang meringkuk tersebut. Tatapannya lemah, namun ia masih cukup baik untuk menyapa balik dengan "_Ciao_." dan senyuman hangat yang agak lemah. "Ada apa, Ve...?"

Alfred menarik syal dan kedua sarung tangannya, kemudian memakaikan kedua benda tersebut pada lelaki yang kedinginan itu. "Ini. Supaya kakak tidak kedinginan lagi." senyumnya merekah, kemudian tertawa kecil. Kontan saja, hal itu menimbulkan satu tanda tanya bagi pemilik rambut dengan kriwil aneh melengkung itu.

"Kenapa―"

Anak itu mengisyaratkan sang gelandangan untuk diam. Meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir manusia yang kedinginan tersebut. "Kata mama, menolong orang itu tak perlu alasan." tuturnya, kemudian ia menangkap sepasang dari sosok orang tuanya dari ujung jalan sana. "Ah, sudah dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Dan anak itu pun berlalu, seiring dengan turunnya salju pertama.

* * *

**Fleur de Lune**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**  
Carnival!AU/AmeIta/Maybe OOC/Kinda Sappy/Slight PruCan/Fem!Canada/Parental!CanAme

* * *

_Karnaval itu tak selamanya harus menampilkan tentang segala yang indah saja. Bukankah itu semua yang kau ajarkan kepadaku?_

* * *

Spring 1970  
Pasadena, New York.  
United States of America

"Alfred sayang, sudah pagi ini. Bangun, yuk."

Yang dipanggil Alfred mengerang kesal. Kenapa setiap hari Minggu ia harus bangun pagi seperti hari-hari kerja lainnya, sih? "Uhm, ya... Lima menit..." tipikal kalimat yang selalu akan keluar kala pagi menjelang dan manusia tak ada niatan untuk segera bangun. Madelline Williams pun mendesah kesal. Anaknya yang satu ini memang benar-benar malas bangun pagi...

"Al, kita harus ke gereja loh." Madelline, sang ibu, menatap pada jam tangannya. Mendecak kesal lalu dengan kekuatan sekenanya, ia menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh anaknya yang meringkuk kedinginan. Untuk ukuran ibu-ibu berusia 49 tahun dengan wajah nampak 10 tahun lebih muda tersebut, hempasan itu boleh dikata kencang sampai membuat anak semata wayangnya itu jatuh terkejut.

"Ow, Maddie!" entah sejak kapan, Alfred senang memanggil ibu angkatnya itu dengan nama depannya. Yah, selama ibunya itu tidak protes, sih, ia lanjut saja memanggilnya demikian. "Kejam sekali kau, mendorongku sampai jatuh." kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, yang diikuti dengan tawa dari sang ibu.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, Al. Kau ini sudah 25 tahun, tapi tetap saja malas minta ampun." Maddie berucap. "Lagipula, tadi Arthur menelepon. Kau meninggalkan proyek kendaraan parademu ke dia lagi, ya?

"Ufft, tidak. Aku tidak meninggalkan proyeknya, kok." Alfred meraih kacamata tak berbingkai miliknya, kemudian mengenakannya seraya mengambil sebuah kemeja yang sudah disiapkan olehnya dari malam sebelumnya. "Hari ini tugasnya hanya cek mesin. Pasadena Flower Festival tinggal seminggu lagi, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan kendaraan sudah diurus. Aku, Arthur, Francis, dan Yao juga sudah siap dengan kostum paradenya. Ivan sendiri juga sudah cukup persiapan, jadi masa' aku tak boleh bersantai..."

"Justru itu... Idih, kamu ini loh..." Madelline mengerang kesal. Anaknya satu ini memang benar-benar pemalas. "Karena sudah tinggal seminggu lagi, bukannya itu yang harusnya kau cemaskan? Kalau sampai ada apa-apa―amit-amit deh―terus kau mau bagaimana?"

Kali ini Alfred sudah mengenakan pakaian perginya dengan lengkap. Kemeja biru muda dengan celana panjang berwarna cokelat. "Yang penting 'kan hari ini belum terjadi apa-apa..." menguap lagi, dan kemudian mengecup pipi ibunya. "Sudah, aku jalan dulu. Siang nanti aku akan ikut menjaga toko juga, kok."

Madelline Williams hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat anaknya yang sudah dewasa itu berlalu pergi dengan membawa jaket _bomber_ kesayangannya.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones.

Mahasiswa yang memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan ilmu astronomi yang kala itu masih kurang peminatnya tersebut adalah tipikal manusia populer pada umumnya. Punya tampang, gaul, jago olahraga dan kelihatan sempurna. Bukan seorang yang mau berpikir muluk-muluk akan apa pun terkecuali pada matematika atau astronomi. Anak angkat biasa yang kebetulan dipungut oleh dua orang tua yang lebih dari baik untuk menanggung anak bandel dan tak tahu diri semacam ia sendiri.

Secara ekonomis, keluarga yang mengempani Alfred bisa digolongkan ke menengah ke atas, yang semakin meningkatkan status akan dirinya. Banyak temannya bisa disamakan dengan hampir setengah kampus, tetapi baginya, empat teman terbaiknya adalah mereka yang akan membantu dirinya memenangkan parade apa saja―

"Seperti biasa, Al telat lagi, da~"

―termasuk dengan si Rusia berbadan king kong satu ini.

Ivan Braginski. Si Rusia berbadan tinggi yang boleh dikata cukup pendiam, tapi entah mengapa sering membuatnya kesal. Tentu, di balik itu, bukan berarti hubungan mereka buruk. Mereka adalah partner terbaik yang sulit dikalahkan jika sudah bermain _basket_ atau _American Football_. "Ya, lalu kenapa?" Alfred menatap Ivan, sembari memberikan senyum menantang itu. "Atau mungkin kau masih kesal dengan hasil kemarin―"

"Hei, hei, kalian ini!" Yao, salah satu yang tertua di antara semuanya, mulai melerai mereka lagi. Kapan, sih, mereka bisa bertemu tanpa mulai bertengkar dulu? "Sudah cukup, aru! Kalau mau bertengkar, jangan sekarang. Ada kondisi gawat dengan kendaraan parade kita."

Yao menuntun mereka mendekat ke arah kendaraan parade yang akan mereka gunakan. Ia membuka mesin dalamnya dan melihat bahwa salah satu bagian dari kumpulan komponen mesin itu hangus. "Barang murah ini hangus begitu saja ketika aku menyalakan mesinnya tadi pagi, aru. Sepertinya ada gangguan, dan berhubung tiga hari lagi parade dimulai, semua toko sekitar sini tutup. Aku tak bisa membeli _parts_ baru di sekitar sini."

Sepertinya prasangka buruk Madelline datang terlalu tepat hari ini.

"Toko terdekat yang buka ada di mana?" tanya Arthur.

"Setahuku 12 blok dari sini." jawab Yao, sementara kentara sekali wajahnya nampak kesal bercampur cemas. "Tapi hari ini hari Minggu, pasti tokonya tutup. Kalau kita beli besok, pemasangannya tak akan sempat biarkata kau mau kerja lembur, aru. Jadi apa pun yang terjadi kalau kita mau ikut dalam parade, kita harus mendapat ganti _parts_ yang rusak hari ini."

Tak biasanya Alfred nampak mengernyit. Jelas bahwa lelaki itu tengah memikirkan akan alternatif. Ia tak mungkin merakit mesin sendiri karena itu lebih memakan waktu dan belum lagi kalau ada apa-apa dengan mesin rakitannya. Tapi seperti kata Yao, tak ada toko khusus spare parts yang buka hari ini. "Kita beli di toko loak punya Raivis bagaimana, da? Ia selalu punya barang-barang bagus di saat kritis."

"Aku sudah ke tempatnya tadi pagi, tapi tak ada mesin yang pas untuk menggantikan yang kita punya." Francis menjawab mereka. "Ah, _mon dieu_! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Melihat kerisauan yang begitu kentara nampak di wajah sang _Frenchman_, beriringan dengan para teman-teman sekelompoknya, Alfred tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak terbawa suasana. Ini kritis, dan ia tak bisa menunda-nunda ini lagi. Ia melemparkan pandangannya, menatap pada jalan raya yang sepi dan beberapa orang berlalu lalang. Kemana lagi ia harus pergi mencari? Seperti kata Yao, mereka harus menggantinya hari ini juga kalau ingin ikut parade. Kala ia tengah berpikir, ia melihat sekelompok orang tengah menggiring kendaraan parade mereka di tengah jalan, dan kala itulah Alfred menyeringai penuh makna.

"_Well, worry not, guys_. Aku punya usul yang baik..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Well actually ini mau dibuat oneshot. Tapi kayaknya nggak keburu, jadi... Segini dulu deh. Mungkin minggu depan bakal saya tambahin.

Review plis? :3


End file.
